We dreamt of better days
by Lenni-chan13
Summary: Gilbert ve Stalingradu potkává zvláštní dívku, která mu učaruje. Po letech se znovu setkávají a zdá se, že tentokrát je nic nerozdělí...nebo, možná...něco přece.
1. EIN

Možná maličko historicky nepřesné… vycházela jsem z toho, co si myslím, že je pravda, tak vážně neřeknu, jestli to tak bylo nebo ne. Wikipedie je taky ohledně některých věcí dost stručná a mě se ani moc hledat nechtělo, takže… možná se tam pár kiksů najde, ale tak nějak by to mělo fungovat. Takže… jestli vám něco přijde mimo mísu, klidně to napište, ale nezkoušejte mě ukamenovat, přece jen, ve Stalingradu jsem nebyla, takže vážně nevím.

Pozn.:Vím, že Prusko po zrušení státu rozdělili mezi Polsko, SSSR a ještě možná něco, ale pro jednoduchost (nechtělo se mi Gilba řezat na části) jsem ho, jak už bývá zvykem, přiřkla Ivanovi. Ale máte smůlu, tentokrát se Váňa zabaví jinde(můžete si domyslet, s tím se v povídce nezdržuju) a Gilbovi jsem přiřkla někoho jiného;). asi to bude...trochu nezvyk, ale mě k němu nikdo jiný nenapadal;)

P. S. V anime se sice zmiňuje, že Kaťuša není Kyjevská Rus, ale mně se to hodilo, a tak jsem dala jako že jo.

taky nevím, jestli Prusko a Ukrajina měly nějaké…"styky" před WW2. Prostě neměly a šlus.

Inspirováno:Nepřítel před branami, Laskavé bohyně, písnička The eye of a tiger(soundtrack z Rockyho)

EIN

_Milý Ludwigu,_

_dostal jsem tvůj dopis a mrzí mě, že se vám stále nedaří. Rád bych Ti pomohl, ale nemůžu. Naše linie se pomalu rozbíjejí, myslím, že to nedokážu. Promiň._

_S láskou_

_Feliciano_

"Ludwigu… co chceš dělat?"zeptal se Gilbert, v jeho hlase byla patrná známka naléhavosti. Času mnoho nezbývalo, a i když Gilbert nechtěl na bratra nijak tlačit, musel se rozhodnout rychle. Rád by mu pomohl, ale nebyla to jeho válka a bylo jen na Ludwigovi, jestli Felicianovi pomůže nebo ne.

"Já… nevím…"sklonil hlavu Ludwig a vzal si zpátky Felicianův vzkaz na ušmudlaném kousku papíru. "Možná… možná bychom nejdřív měli trochu obhlédnout město, než uděláme nějaký závěr…"promluvil nakonec nejistě a odvrátil se. Gilbert na to nic neřekl, jen mlčky pozoroval jeho záda a snažil se najít alespoň nějaká slova naděje. Věděl, že Ludwig je bude potřebovat, až zjistí, jak zoufalá je jejich situace. Neměli šanci, a věděli to oba, jenom Ludwig si stále namlouval, že dokáže vyhrát, nejen tu jedinou bitvu, ale i celou válku. Stále doufal, že dokáže získat Stalinovo město a roztříštit Ivanovu víru na kusy a potom zachránit Feliciana, tak, jak slíbil.

"Chceš jít hned?"přerušil ticho Gilbert, aby nemusel myslet na to, co je čeká. Ludwig po chvíli strnule přikývl, doopravdy nikam jít nechtěl. Bál se, co tam uvidí. "Dobře… dojdu pro Kaťušu… sejdeme se venku."řekl trochu váhavě Gilbert a rychlým krokem zamířil ke dveřím místnosti. Každá minuta strávená s Ludwigem o samotě ho naplňovala směsí smutku a vzpomínek na doby, kdy nestál na straně poražených. Byl rád, když za ním zaklaply dveře a tíživá atmosféra se pomalu rozplynula v chladném vzduchu chodby a šumu hlasů z vedlejších místností.

Už pomaleji se vydal ke schodům, stále s nepříjemným pocitem, že tohle nikam nevede. Dřív nebo později se budou muset stejně vzdát, sám věděl, že čím dřív to udělají, tím větší šanci budou mít. Rusové se nezadržitelně blížili, zásobování nestačilo, a ještě k tomu ta příšerná zima.

Zbystřil, když spatřil siluetu blížící se k němu. Ještě zpomalil, a když se k němu postava dostatečně přiblížila, oslovil ji:"Kaťušo!"

"Pane?"odpověděla překvapeně, očividně ho ve tmě chodby nepoznala. Trochu ho bodlo u srdce, když spatřil bílou pásku na jejím rukávu, která neustále připomínala fakt, že při případné evakuaci ji tam budou muset nechat."Přejete si?"

"Potřebuju, abys nás provedla po městě… dojdi si pro kabát, za pět minut se sejdeme u hlavního vchodu."oznámil jí suše ve snaze postavit mezi nimi tlustou zeď, která by ho ochránila před tím, co se stalo Ludwigovi.

"Ano, pane."odpověděla a rychle odešla. Nehnul se z místa, dokud dokázal zaslechnout i ten nejtišší zvuk jejích kroků a pak zamyšleně pokračoval v cestě.

Když vyšel ven, Ludwig tam na něj už čekal. Gilberta napadlo, že se mu nejspíš vyhýbá, kdyby použil stejnou chodbu, museli by se minout. Na jednu stranu mu to přišlo tak nějak nefér, ale tak trochu ho i chápal.

"Gilberte… máme šanci?"zeptal se Ludwig po chvíli ticha. Když mluvil, od úst mu stoupaly obláčky páry. Gilbertovi to trochu připomnělo kouř z cigarety, trochu posmutněle si uvědomil, že si nezapálil už několik dní. Přestože měl málokdy čas na to myslet, chybělo mu to.

"Ne. Pochybuji o tom, že jsme ji vůbec kdy měli…"odpověděl pravdivě a bez špetky lítosti. Věděl, že právě tohle Ludwig slyšet nechtěl, alespoň ne od něj, ale Gilbertovi najednou přišlo příliš vysilující neustále mu dávat naději a pro sebe si nenechávat žádnou. Přál si, aby i jeho někdo někdy utěšil a postavil na nohy. Ačkoliv ještě nepociťoval takovou beznaděj, jako Ludwig, i jeho vůle s každou minutou strávenou v obklíčeném městě slábla a dny, kdy dokázal být silný za ně oba, se zvolna stávaly dávnou minulostí. "Mrzí mě to, Ludwigu."dodal ještě, jen kvůli vlastnímu svědomí.

Chvíli to vypadalo, že se Ludwig chystá něco říct, ale než stihl promluvit, dveře se otevřely a z budovy vyšla Kaťuša. Oba se na ni otočili a Ludwig se začal tvářit nepřístupně, tak, jak to dělával v přítomnosti téměř kohokoliv jiného, než byli Gilbert a Feliciano.

"Můžeme jít, pane?"obrátila se na Gilberta Kaťuša. Na denním světle vypadala podivně bledě, tváře zčervenalé mrazem působily nezdravě. Prvních pár dní, co ji k němu a Ludwigovi přidělili jako průvodce mu to přišlo divné a často se jí na to ptal, jenomže brzy si ve špinavém zrcadle v umývárně všiml, že nevypadá o nic lépe, jednotvárná a nedostačující strava v kombinaci s neustálým napětím a minimem spánku si i na něm vybíraly svou daň.

"Ano…"odpověděl Ludwig místo něj a Kaťuša bez váhání vykročila směrem k okraji města. Mlčky ji následovali s pohledy upřenými do země, ani jeden z nich se nechtěl dívat na zkázu kolem. Beztak všechno znali nazpaměť, závěje bílého sněhu místy potřísněné krví a špínou, zmrzlá mrtvá těla podél cest, rozbořené domy i sloupy kouře stoupající nad město, všechno splývající v pochmurnou šeď. Věděli, že za chvíli budou muset hlavy zvednout a dávat pozor na nepřátele skryté v ruinách, ale snažili se nedívat se tak dlouho, jak jen to šlo.

"Pane… kam chcete jít teď?"zeptala se, její oči nervózně těkaly po vytlučených oknech a rozbořených zdech. "Myslím, že dál bychom už se pouštět neměli… je to nebezpečné…"dodala tiše a podvědomě sevřela samopal v ruce pevněji.

"Dobrá…"pokýval Ludwig přemýšlivě hlavou."Ještě obejdu pár jednotek a trochu se poptám, pro dnešek to ale bude stačit…"

Kaťuše se viditelně ulevilo, Gilbert pocítil mírné zklamání, ruiny ho neodolatelně přitahovaly, už kvůli představě, že by s ní mohl strávit dalších několik minut a možná hodin. Věděl, jaké nebezpečí jim hrozí, když se příliš přiblíží ke kraji města, věděl, kdo se tam ukrývá a trpělivě čeká, neustále připravený s prstem na spoušti. Stále nebyl s to pochopit, jak může být něco tak krásného, jako Kaťuša, sestrou něčeho tak… zrůdného, jako byl Ivan. Dlouho o tom přemýšlel, téměř ode dne, kdy se s ní setkal, ale nedokázal říct, proč se Kaťuša od svých mladších sourozenců tolik liší. Jak Ivan, tak Natalia(kterou díkybohu Ludwig zajal, než se stačila k bratrovi připojit) si libovali v krvi, cizí bolesti a vraždění. Přestože i Kaťuša už několik životů vzala, potěšení z toho jí bylo naprosto cizí, za což byl Gilbert docela rád. Sám nedokázal určit chvíli, kdy přesně se jeho a Kaťušin vztah změnil z čistě nuceného na křehké přátelství a vzájemnou důvěru. Věděl jen, že najednou před ní ztrácel zábrany a nebál se jí svěřit, i když to dělával jen málokdy. Najednou ztratil pocit, že je na celém světě úplně sám, pocit, který ho pronásledoval od začátku války, kdy mu připadalo, že ho Ludwig nadobro opustil. Ale i vědomí, že je Kaťuša stojí při něm a snaží se mu pomoct toho moc nezměnilo, ani v nadcházejících dnech, které se ničím nelišily od těch předchozích.

Stejná beznaděj, stejná prázdnota, jen žádné další dopisy od Feliciho, žádné znepokojivé zprávy z rozpadající se italské fronty. Kaťuša je vodila v rozbořeném městě, den ode dne nejistěji, stejně jako oni vycítila Ivanovu znepokojující přítomnost, která se k nim neustále přibližovala. Stejně jako stále častější pocity, že je odněkud sleduje s hlavní ostřelovačské pušky namířenou přímo na ně.

Jejich situace se taky neustále zhoršovala, pomalu, ale jistě začali ochutnávat hořkost prohry, které se tak dlouho vzpírali. Ludwig pomalu přestával doufat, že se ještě někdy setká s Felicim a Gilbert už v sobě nenacházel slova útěchy. Celé dny jen mlčky pozoroval Kaťušu a přemýšlel o tom, jestli nakonec nezemřou bok po boku, u Ivanových nohou. Chvílemi mu to už ani nepřipadalo tak zlé, jen trochu tragické a nespravedlivé.

Od doručení Feliciho dopisu uplynulo několik dnů, možná týden, nebo dva, Gilbert pomalu začínal ztrácet pojem o čase. Beztak to nebylo nijak podstatné, prohra se před nimi rýsovala čím dál tím ostřeji a čas v tom nehrál žádnou roli. Jenže Ludwig zmítající se mezi touhou zůstat a bojovat do posledního dechu a zoufalou potřebou odjet a pomoct Felicimu zatím nevelel k ústupu. Nikdo si nebyl jistý, jestli ho jeho skomírající naděje tak zaslepuje nebo si prostě nedokáže přiznat porážku. Jenomže na rozdíl od jisté prohry, která byla neodvratná, jejich šance na úspěšný ústup byly den ode dne mizivější. Gilbert se to snažil Ludwigovi připomenout, ale zdálo se, že jeho bratr se už dávno uzavřel do vlastního světa, ve kterém nezbylo na pud sebezáchovy místo. Občas se ještě dokázal chovat racionálně a jeho rozkazy nikdy nebyly nesmyslné, přestože ten nejdůležitější zavile odmítal vydat. Bez ohledu na Gilbertovo smlouvání, při kterém se mu Kaťuša snažila všelijak pomáhat, i když se jí celá věc v podstatě netýkala. Stejně dobře, jako Gilbert, věděla, že bude muset stůj, co stůj, zůstat, vydána na milost a nemilost Ivanovi.

Občas přemýšlel o tom, jestli jí bude chybět, trochu sobecky doufal, že ano. Byl si jistý, že on ji postrádat bude. Její milý úsměv, vlídná slova útěchy i hodiny, po které mu vydržela naslouchat, aniž by ho přerušila nebo dala najevo nezájem. Jedině jí se dokázal svěřit se svými nejniternějšími pocity, a přestože se za to nenáviděl a styděl, nedokázal si pomoct.

Toho dne tomu nebylo jinak. Procházeli s Kaťušou opuštěnými domy, bezpečně ukryti před zraky nepřítele za tlustými zdmi, jejich kroky i tiché hlasy se prázdnými místnostmi rozléhaly nepříjemně hlasitě. Připadal si jako pavouk uvězněný ve sklenici, ze všech stran obklopený nepropustnými stěnami, mohl jen chodit v kruhu a doufat, že jednou někdo zapomene přiklopit pomyslné víčko. I s tím se Kaťuše svěřil, ale tentokrát nepřišla slova útěchy.

„To je náš osud…"řekla nakonec, po dlouhé chvíli zamyšlení a prázdného ticha. „Věčné zatracení, bolest, smutek… kruh nemá ani konec, ani začátek, a jestli ho někdo dokáže přerušit, rozhodně to není nikdo z nás…"

Její slova se lehce rozplynula v mrazivém vzduchu stejně, jako obláček páry u jejích úst. V tu chvíli dokázal jen němě přikývnout, znovu měla pravdu, a Gilbert ji znovu nechtěl slyšet. Tohle přece už dávno věděl, od svého dětství. Ve válce vyrostl, bojoval se všemi, ať už to byli jeho přátelé či nikoliv, viděl jejich tváře, které se neustále střídaly na bitevním poli. Roderich, Elizaveta, Feliks, Toris… stál proti nim všem a nejen jim. Nechtěl, ale musel, jestli chtěl přežít.

„Omlouvám se…"zašeptala po chvíli, v jejím hlase zaslechl náznak strachu. Občas se chovala podivně, když spolu mluvili, přestože obvykle vyhlížela nebojácně, chladně a profesionálně, v několika vzácných momentech mu připadalo, že odhaluje své opravdové já. Zranitelné, křehké, přesně takové, jaké by od ní čekal, když ji poprvé spatřil. Tenkrát neměl přílišnou důvěru v její schopnosti, byl si téměř jistý, že při jakékoliv napjaté situaci je jen dovede do záhuby. Ale brzy ho přesvědčila o opaku, veškerá nedůvěra zmizela… ale pocit, že mu něco skrývá, ještě dlouho přetrval, dokud nepoznal její skutečnou osobnost. Od té doby se snažil přimět ji, aby se zbavila přetvářky, ale většinou marně. Obvykle se k němu chovala jako zbytek jeho podřízených, s úctou a chladem, jindy spolu ale hovořili jako staří přátelé… občas se mu zdálo, že ji znával dlouho před válkou, ale vzpomínky pomalu bledly a ztrácely se v proudu času, který se nedal zastavit.

„To je v pořádku…"zamumlal, a rukou naznačil, aby zastavila. Ozvěny kroků okamžitě ustaly, obklopilo je hrobové ticho rušené jen slabými zvuky bitvy zvenčí. „Měli bychom si dát pauzu, až vyjdeme ven, nebude na to čas. Jsem si jistý, že je tu někde blízko, budeme si muset dávat velký pozor."řekl nakonec o něco hlasitěji a posadil se ke stěně. Chladný beton ho studil i přes několik vrstev oblečení, jeho unavenému tělu to však nevadilo. Odpočinek zoufale potřeboval, sám už ani nedokázal říct, kdy se naposledy pořádně najedl nebo vyspal.

Chvíli jen mlčky seděli v prázdném pokoji a hleděli do bílé zdi před sebou, výstřely z venku, chvíli hlasité, chvíli docela tiché a vzdálené jen podkreslovaly jejich pocit zatracení. Gilbert přemýšlel o tom, co s nimi, Ludwigem a jím, bude, až válku prohrají. Nebyl vyděšený, jen zvědavý, budoucnost mu dělala starosti. Ne kvůli jemu samému, ale kvůli Prusku, jeho milované zemi, za jejíž čest bojoval. Docela dobře si dokázal představit Ivana a jeho lesknoucí se oči, až dostane svůj díl.

„Kaťušo… jaké je to být pod Ivanovou nadvládou? Žít s ním pod jednou střechou?"promluvil po několika minutách. „Jaké je to být jeho sestrou?"pokračoval, přestože na rozhovor asi nebyla nejlepší chvíle. Ale chtěl vědět, co ho čeká, když se vydával nepříteli vstříc tváří v tvář, jen s mizivou šancí na úspěch.

„Pamatuju si ještě doby, kdy jsme byli děti. Tenkrát takový nebyl… ale pak přišli Mongolové. Zlatá Horda. Dělala jsem, co jsem mohla, ale nedokázala jsem ho ochránit, málem mě to zabilo. Musel zažít příšerné věci, které v něm probudily jeho horší část. Tu, kterou známe teď. A Natalii vychovával téměř jen on… myslím, že v hloubi duše jsme všichni takoví…"Měla pravdu. Vždycky ji měla, stejně jako on si vždycky přál, aby její tvrzení mohl vyvrátit.

„Měli bychom asi jít…"navrhla po chvíli nesměle a očima nervózně zalétla ke dveřím pokoje. Přikývl, sebral pušku a zvedl se z chladné podlahy. Kaťuša udělala totéž a zamířila ke dveřím jako první. Teď bylo hledání nejschůdnější cesty na ní.

Trvalo sotva pět minut, než dospěli k místu, kde chodba byla chodba přerušená, nejspíš výbuchem granátu. Mohli se buď vrátit stejnou cestou zpátky a pokusit se najít jinou možnost, jak se dostat k předpokládanému Ivanovu úkrytu blíž a nebo prostě přeskočit a vystavit se tak riziku, že Ivan jednoho z nich zastřelí.

„Co teď… pane?"zeptala se, když zastavili několik kroků před koncem chodby. Gilbert věděl, že by se ráda vrátila, ale hledání jiné cesty jim mohlo zabrat několik hodin, možná i dnů a takové plýtvání časem si nemohli dovolit. Pohybem ruky jí naznačil, že budou pokračovat."Dobře, jdu první:"kývla Kaťuša a rozběhla se. Překvapila ho, vždycky trvala na tom, aby chodil první on, netušil, co ji přimělo změnit názor. Ale bylo mu to jedno, ještě než se na okraji zejícího otvoru v podlaze odrazila, rozběhl se za ní.

Věděla to. Musela to vědět, uvědomil si, když třeskl výstřel a na tvář mu dopadla sprška krve. Musela vědět, že tam Ivan je a že vystřelí hned na toho prvního. A že nemine svůj cíl. Cítil, jak se mu prudce rozbušilo srdce, ještě předtím, než dopadl na druhý okraj otvoru. Pohledem se snažil vypátrat jakýkoliv náznak, který by prozradil Ivanovu přesnou pozici, nepatrný pohyb nebo odraz světla… ale záhy mu výhled zakryla zeď a obklopilo ho příšeří pokračující chodby.

Ztěžka dopadl na nohy a málem zakopl o Kaťušino nehybné tělo. Když se díval směrem ke střelci, nepovšiml si, že se jí podařilo doskočit na druhou stranu. Překvapeně k ní přiklekl a obrátil ji obličejem k sobě. Její tvář byla děsivě bledá, její hruď se zvedala a zase klesala téměř nepatrně a na pravém boku se její oblečení zvolna obarvovalo temnou červení.

Bez váhání vytáhl z kapsy nůž a rozřízl oblečení nad ránou, ze které neustále tryskala krev. Pokusil se to zastavit, ale nedařilo se mu to, kulka nejspíš zasáhla tepnu. Rudá se zvolna rozpíjela i na jeho oblečení a na podlaze, Gilbert pomalu začínal ztrácet naději na to, že se mu povede ji zachránit. A pak pochopil. Když se mu přes zimou ztuhlé prsty přelévala teplá krev, uvědomil si, co přesně Ludwig musí prožívat. Protože, stejně jako jeho bratr, nyní Gilbert bojoval do posledního dechu, s nepatrnou šancí na výhru. Nedělali to pro sebe, ale pro ty, na kterých jim záleželo, ale jediné, co jim na konci mělo zůstat, byl pocit viny.

„Pane…"zašeptala, její slabý hlas bylo i v hrobovém tichu chodby sotva slyšet. Překvapeně se k ní otočil, zatímco horečně přemýšlel, co dál. I kdyby se mu podařilo krvácení zastavit, bylo by prakticky nemožné ji dostat do bezpečí. Tak dlouhou a namáhavou cestu nemohla přežít. „Gilberte…"řekla znovu tiše, z jejích slov vycítil neurčitou naléhavost, a nejen proto, že ho tentokrát oslovila jménem. „Musíš… jít. Ivan… jde sem. Zabije tě, jestli tě najde. N-nech mě tu… prosím. Musíš… přesvědčit Ludwiga, aby tohle skončil… jinak všichni zemřete…O mě si starost nedělej. On mi pomůže… I přes to všechno… jsem pořád jeho sestra."

I těch několik vět ji vyčerpalo, dýchala rychle a nepravidelně a sotva se držela při vědomí. Gilbert pochopil, že jít musí, i kdyby nechtěl. Přišlo mu to zbabělé a věděl, že se ještě dlouho bude užírat pocitem viny, ale nedala mu na výběr. Samozřejmě, nemohla udělat nic proti tomu, aby zůstal, přesto se rozhodl udělat, co mu řekla.

„Dobře… "řekl po krátké úvaze. Nebylo to správné, ale bylo to nutné. Věděl, že ji zachrání Ivan, stejně dobře jako že pokud je někdo schopný přivést Ludwiga zpátky k rozumu, je to on sám. „Sbohem…"dodal nakonec. Než se zvedl, lehce ji políbil na studené čelo a důsledně se vyhnul pohledu do jejích očí ve snaze učinit výčitky snesitelnějšími.

„Sbohem…"zašeptala v odpověď a zavřela oči, možná ztratila vědomí. Toho si ale nevšiml, než se rozběhl a přeskočil zpátky na druhou stranu, raději se neohlížel.

Neviděl ani siluetu na druhém konci chodby, ani dvě oči lesknoucí se ve tmě a úsměv jako příslib kruté pomsty.


	2. ZWEI

Historie jde totálně do háje. Jestli jste nějak extra dějepisně založení, běžte pryč, protože po přečtení byste mě jistojistě ukamenovali;) A mimochodem, je to ještě horší než předchozí kapitola. Sice se mi na začátku podařilo tak nějak chytit druhý dech, ale brzy mě to zase přešlo v nic a je to jen snůška blábolů:D

O dva roky později, než předchozí část, konec WW2, Ludwig A Gilbert poraženi spojenci… no, to snad víte. Mnohá setkání a odloučení… hele, z tohohle ještě udělají telenovelu;)

ZWEI

Sám ani nevěděl, jak dlouhá doba už uplynula od chvíle, kdy se mu nějakým zázrakem podařilo dostat zpátky na velitelství, přesvědčit Ludwiga a odletět letadlem do bezpečí jen pár hodin předtím, než Stalingrad definitivně ztratili. Jeho vlastní svědomí se snažilo ozývat a připomínat mu, že Kaťušu nechal na pospas Ivanovi, ale na pořádné výčitky stejně neměl čas. Od té doby, co začali prohrávat, měl tolik práce, že vzpomínky ho tížily jen málo.

Měl příliš mnoho starostí, snaha udržet Ludwiga při smyslech a sám se při tom nezbláznit z něj vysávala veškerou energii, žil s vědomím, že každý den může být začátkem konce a na minulost se neohlížel.

A s tím, jak přicházely další bitvy, další prohry a Ludwiga pomalu začaly opouštět i poslední zbytky zdravého rozumu, dokonce snad ani Felicianova přítomnost by už ho nedokázala navrátit do reality. Jenomže Feliciano už s nimi dávno nebyl. Jeho kapitulace zasadila Ludwigovi tvrdou ránu, jestli předtím vnímal skutečnosti zkresleně, nyní o nich už ztrácel pojem úplně. Žil si ve svých snech, bludných představách, reálný svět pro něj zvolna přestával existovat, Gilbert si pomalu nevěděl rady. Chtěl mu pomoct, ale nešlo to, nevěděl jak, přesto se snažil. Nechtěl, aby se ho znovu zmocnil ten pocit bezmoci a vlastní neschopnosti, který ho zachvátil, když klečel vedle Kaťuši a snažil se ji zachránit.

Bylo zvláštní, že pocity byly jediné, co si dokázal vybavit. Matně si uvědomoval, že to nemůže být zas tak dlouhá doba, možná tak dva roky, víc určitě ne, přesto si však nedokázal vzpomenout na nic jiného, než bezmoc, smutek a horkou krev protékající mu mezi prsty.

Vlastně si ani pořádně nevěděl, jestli je Kaťuša vůbec naživu. Byl si jistý, že jestli ji Ivan našel, udělal všechno proto, aby ji zachránil, nedokázal však říct, jestli se k ní její bratr dostal včas. Uvědomoval si, jak moc by si přál ji ještě jednou spatřit…a sevřít ji v náručí a udělat všechno, co nestihl předtím, než se jejich cesty rozdělily. Jenomže aby svá zoufalá přání mohl proměnit ve skutečnost, musel by buď zvítězit nad Ivanem a získat Kaťušu zpátky nebo, což se mu zdálo mnohem pravděpodobnější, by Ivan musel porazit a zajmout jeho.

Gilbert doufal, že to Ludwig nedopustí, přestože po vojenské stránce se na něj už nedalo spolehnout. Jeho plány byly čím dál tím šílenější, zoufalejší, Spojenecká vojska pomalu ničila jejich ustupující armádu, sny o vítězství se dávno rozplynuly.

Možná měl strach. O sebe, o budoucnost Pruska, stejně jako o osud Ludwiga a Německa. Ve chvílích, kdy bylo nad slunce jasné, že z války nevyjdou jako vítězové, si přál zemřít, nemusel mít dar vidět do budoucnosti, aby mohl odhadnout, co je čeká. Ponížení, bolest, léta v zajetí, možná i smrt a nebo i něco horšího, padnou-li do rukou Ivanovi. Kaťušiny příběhy o hladomoru a chudobě pod Ivanovou nadvládou mu stačily k tomu, aby si dokázal představit, co se mu může stát.

Co se mu s největší pravděpodobností stane.

Berlín byl dobyt. Poslední útočiště, které jemu a Ludwigovi zbylo, se stalo městem nepřátel, cizí vojáci ve spojeneckých uniformách procházeli městem se zbraněmi neustále připravenými k palbě a nad hlavami jim všem vlála rudá vlajka.

Neměli už žádnou šanci na útěk nebo záchranu, mohli jen čekat v mučivé nejistotě, co se bude dít dál, co se s nimi stane. Dokonce Ludwig si to začal uvědomovat. Po dlouhé, temné noční můře, na něj čekalo probuzení do reality ještě horší, konečně si začal uvědomovat přítomnost a skutečný svět. Gilbert mohl jen mlčky sledovat, jak jeho bratr trpí, tentokrát se sloupy tmavého kouře tyčily nad jeho městem, tentokrát to byla jeho zem, v jejímž nitru se usadil nepřítel. Tentokrát už na něj ale nečekal žádný překvapivý zvrat, musel by se stát opravdový zázrak, aby se mu podařilo se zachránit. Gilbertovi se občas zdálo, že Ludwigovi je to možná i jedno. Pamatoval si záblesk štěstí v jeho očích, když mu řekl, že Felici je v pořádku, od té doby jen Ludwig téměř bez hnutí sledoval z okna dění venku a o zprávy o postupu spojenců se nezajímal. Bylo to lepší, než předtím, ale pořád ne dost dobré. Gilbert měl o Ludwiga strach, nemohl se o něj starat věčně. I kdyby chtěl, pochyboval, že mu Spojenci dají šanci. Věděl, že Ludwig bude něčí pomoc potřebovat, ne nutně jeho, ale byl si jistý, že potrvá roky, než se dokáže znovu postavit na vlastní nohy.

Nebýt toho, možná by to všechno Gilbert přešel bez povšimnutí. Už bylo téměř jisté, že zbytek svého života stráví pod jednou střechou s Ivanem, s tím už nic dělat nemohl. Ludwigovy pocity docela chápal, koneckonců i on se už o porážku nezajímal, veškeré jeho naděje se upínaly do budoucnosti, mlhavé a nejisté, jeho úvahy se točily jen kolem ní. Stejně jako Ludwig se dokázal soustředit jen na Feliciho, Gilbert myslel téměř výlučně na Kaťušu. Možná i díky tomu si dokázal udržet zdravý rozum. Možná i to mu pomohlo přežít dny, co následovaly.

Tmavá a vlhká cela se pro něj stala celým světem. Nevěděl, jak se tam dostal, museli ho tam donést nejspíš ještě, když byl v bezvědomí poté, co přímo do budovy, kde se skrývali, někdo hodil granát. Ludwiga neviděl už téměř dva roky, stejně jako denní světlo. Připadal si tak sám, jako ještě nikdy předtím. Přestože ho každý den přišel zkontrolovat někdo ze spojenců, nejčastěji Ivan a někdy i Feliks, stále v hrozivém stavu, samota ho stále tížila. Ivan se už nemohl dočkat, až si ho odvede domů a Feliks ho nenáviděl jen o něco méně, než Ludwiga. Při žádné své návštěvě nezapomněl připomenout Gilbertovi, jaké zrůdnosti po boku svého bratra páchal, kolik krve bylo pod jejich rozkazy zbytečně prolito, kolik nevinných lidí jejich válka stála život.

Jestli doufal, že to v Gilbertovi probudí výčitky svědomí, mýlil se. Jediné, čeho svými dlouhými monology docílil, bylo, že se Gilbert uzavřel do sebe a časem se naučil ho neslyšet. Nevnímal nikoho, kdo za ním přišel, veškerý jeho zájem se vytrácel ve chvíli, kdy zjistil, že návštěvník není ani Ludwig, ani Kaťuša.

Celé dny strávil zíráním do šedé plesnivé zdi před sebou, přemítáním o svém dosavadním životě, o tom, proč zrovna jeho potkal takový osud. Nikdy předtím si to nepřipustil, ale najednou měl pocit, že by se našla spousta lidí, kteří by dokázali jeho místo zastat lépe. Kteří by mohli trpět místo něj. Jenomže na to už bylo příliš pozdě.

Mohl zemřít, ale jen rukou někoho, jako on sám, obyčejný člověk mu nemohl ublížit. Gilbert pochyboval, že by mu kdokoliv tolik ulehčil, všichni ho nenáviděli a těžko by hledal někoho, kdo by mu byl ochoten pomoct. Stál sám proti celému světu, život nenáviděl a zemřít nemohl… myslel si, že už nemůže být hůř. Znovu se mýlil. Poznal to toho dne, kdy ho z lehkého spánku vytrhlo chrastění klíčů v zámku.

Byl to Ivan. Vždycky to byl Ivan, kdo mu nějak ztrpčoval život. A stejně, jako vždycky předtím se usmíval tak, jak to dokázal jenom on, nevinně, téměř konejšivě, zatímco v jeho očích se zračila touha po krvi a cizím utrpení. Gilbert přesně věděl, proč ho všichni nenávidí, když mu pohlédl do tváře.

„Jdeme, soudruhu…"řekl tiše, jeho na pohled milý úsměv se změnil v děsivý škleb. Gilbert neochotně vstal a pomalu přešel k otevřeným dveřím své cely. „Ruce."přikázal Ivan, když Gilbert došel až k němu. Mlčky natáhl ruce k Ivanovi, nemělo smysl mu odporovat. Nechal ho, ať mu nasadí pouta a potom zaváže oči. Přestože mu to přišlo ponižující, nijak se nebránil.

„Kam mě vedeš?"

„Uvidíš."odsekl Ivan a netrpělivě ho postrčil kupředu. Gilbert zavrávoral a potom poslušně vykročil vstříc nejisté budoucnosti.

Neznal cestu ven, ale podle průvanu, který ho brzy začal šimrat na tvářích, poznal, že ho Ivan musí vést pryč z podzemí. Chvíli předtím, než vyšli ven, uslyšel i hučení vrtulníku, do kterého ho o pár minut později posadil.

Let trval několik hodin, Gilbert po celou dobu jen seděl na místě a snažil se zůstat vzhůru, černý šátek na jeho očích a tichý rozhovor v ruštině, který slyšel zepředu, mu v tom ale nijak nepomáhaly. Nakonec přece jen usnul neklidným, bezesným spánkem, ze kterého ho vytrhlo až tvrdé přistání.

Ivan ho vyvlekl z vrtulníku, odemkl mu pouta a rozvázal šátek, který mu doposud bránil ve výhledu. Gilberta prudké světlo, na které nebyl zvyklý, oslepilo. Když konečně mohl bez přílišné bolesti otevřít oči, spatřil obrovský, ale trochu zchátralý, zámek. Jeho zdi byly rozpraskané, okapy zrezivělé, okna už několik let nikdo neumyl, kolem příjezdové cesty, zpola zasypané sněhem, rostlo trnité křoví. A všude kolem, kam dokázal dohlédnout, se rozprostírala beztvará, ledová pustina.

„Co… co je to?"zeptal se Gilbert, přestože odpověď už dávno znal. Jeho nový… domov, nové vězení, tentokrát ale bez mříží, bez tlustých zdí, přesto vězení, ze kterého člověk neunikne, dokud ho žalářník nepustí. Gilbert, věděl, že Ivan nikdy nikoho nepustí, pokud nemusí.

„Na tom nezáleží. Ale myslím, že se ti tu bude líbit…"ušklíbl se Ivan a vykročil kupředu. Gilbert neměl jinou možnost, než ho následovat.

Uvnitř zámek vypadal ještě žalostněji, než zvenčí. Kdysi, ještě v dobách carů, to nejspíš bylo honosné sídlo, pýcha celého Ruska, ale doby slávy a bohatství dávno minuly. Všechno, co se skrývalo uvnitř, byly jen kusy nábytku prolezlé červotočem, rozbité křišťálové lustry opředené pavučinami a tlustá vrstva prachu na všech dalších předmětech v domě. Zdálo se, že už tu desítky let nikdo nebyl, proto Gilberta překvapil oheň v krbu, stejně jako vůně jídla, díky které se mu bolestně sevřel žaludek.

„Udělej si pohodlí. Do večera se nevrátím…"řekl Ivan a bez dalšího slova se otočil a odešel a zanechal zmateného Gilberta na pospas osudu.

Jakmile za Ivanem zaklaply dveře a zvenčí se ozval zvuk motoru vrtulníku, podivné napětí v hrudi ho konečně opustilo. Zhluboka se nadechl, do nosu se mu vetřel pach dlouho nevětraných prostor, docela jiný, než zatuchlý a vlhký smrad, na který byl zvyklý z vězení. Zaposlouchal se do ticha, které jej obklopovalo. Netrvalo dlouho a konečně zaslechl nějaké zvuky, známku cizí přítomnosti. Vydal se směrem, ze kterého hluk zaslechl, brzy došel až ke dveřím, pod nimiž pronikal tenký pruh světla.

Bez přemýšlení otevřel a vešel dovnitř, vůně jídla, kterou cítil od samého počátku, ještě zesílila. Překvapeně se rozhlédl, zjistil, že se ocitl v kuchyni. Na rozdíl od místností, kterými doposud prošel, tu bylo teplo a čisto.

„Halo? Je tu n-"

Otázka mu odumřela na rtech a jeho slova se rozplynula v nastalém tichu. Nedokázal ze sebe vypravit ani hlásku, nedokázal se pohnout, jenom tiše stál a díval se na ni. Ona mu jeho upřený pohled oplácela, překvapená stejně, jako on.

„Gilberte…" zašeptala nakonec a zlomila to kouzlo okamžiku, které ho drželo na místě. Bez varování k ní přikročil a pevně ji sevřel v náručí. Věděl, že ji to musí bolet, ale nedokázal svůj stisk povolit. S každou minutou, co ji držel, jako by získával zpět část sebe, o kterou přišel, když ji tenkrát zanechal v prázdné chodbě rozbořeného domu. Chtěl jí něco říct, snad se omluvit, ale přišlo mu, že na mluvení budou mít ještě dost času. Beztak v sobě nenacházel slova, kterými by vyjádřil, co cítil.

Nechtěl ji pustit, nechtěl se vzdát tepla jejího těla, ale nakonec přece jen své sevření uvolnil a ustoupil o krok zpět. Zahanbeně sklopil oči k zemi, ale rychle zase překvapeně vzhlédl, když ucítil její malou ruku, jak chytá tu jeho. Druhou mu položila na rameno a s úsměvem na rtech se vytáhla na špičky a políbila ho. Bez váhání jí obtočil volnou paži kolem pasu a polibek opětoval. Slov nakonec asi vážně nebyla třeba.

Nedokázal pochopit, jak bez ní mohl vydržet tak dlouho. Čtyři nekonečné roky odloučení, samoty, tíživých vzpomínek a nesplněných přání, nejistoty a bezmoci. Čtyři dlouhé roky, kdy ani pořádně nevěděl, jestli je naživu, nebo jestli Ivan v temné chodbě našel jen její chladnoucí tělo. Čtyři roky, které se ještě před nedávnem zdály jako věčnost, nyní jen jako kratičký okamžik, na který se mu ztratila z očí. Teď, když ji znovu pevně držel v náručí, všechny vzpomínky se mu vrátily, už to nebyly jen pocity, ale opravdové vzpomínky. Nevěděl, jestli z toho má mít radost, nebo jestli toho má litovat, ale všechno se najednou zdálo tak jednoduché a krásné, když mohl pozorovat její nahé tělo osvětlené září vycházející z krbu. Dokonce ani jizva na jejím boku nenarušovala iluzi dokonalosti, kterou v něm Kaťuša vzbuzovala. Nejen proto, že pohled na bílou pavučinu vystupující z jinak hladké kůže mu pokaždé připomněl, že sám vůbec dokonalý není. Nesnažil se to změnit, jen se snažil poučit se ze svých předchozích chyb, rozhodl se, že tentokrát ji už nikdy neopustí, a maximálně využije veškerý čas s ní, pro případ, kdyby je něco násilím rozdělilo.


	3. DIE

Konec pohádky, konec všeho. Ale, jak to řekla moje oblíbená autorka:Death and destruction are not a bad ending… takže nezoufejte mí milí. Nakonec to nebude zlé… a navíc, nikdo neumře:D. Konec je… no, vlastně docela happy, až na to, že: Je odfláknutý, není tam žádné srdceryvné loučení, jak jsem původně měla v úmyslu… a tak podobně…

To na začátku, pokud by vám to náhodou nedocházelo, je Černobylská havárie.

DIE

Nakonec to přece jen bylo příliš krásné, než aby to vydrželo déle. Měl si to uvědomit, měl pochopit, že Ivan je nenechává být jen z dobré vůle. Jeho obrovská říše se mu začínala rozpadat pod rukama, ať se snažil, jak chtěl, nedokázal všechny části udržet pohromadě. Zatímco se všichni, co žili v jeho domě, zotavovali, on pomalu začínal slábnout. Gilbert si už dělal naděje, že se mu možná s Kaťušou podaří utéct, začít nový život, na svobodě, bez rudé vlajky nad hlavou, ale…

Jeho plány se začaly pomalu hroutit jedné chladné jarní noci. Měsíc svítil vysoko na obloze, listí stromů v zahradě tiše šeptalo, všechno se na první pohled zdálo být docela obyčejné, nikoho z nich nenapadlo, co všechno přinese noc, když uléhali do svých postelí. Když usínali, držel ji v náručí… možná by ji držel ještě pevněji, kdyby věděl, jak blízko bude k tomu, aby ji zase ztratil.

Probudil se. K uším mu zpoza zavřených dveří doléhal prapodivný hluk… a cítil nepříjemné teplo. Kaťuša vedle něj už byla taky vzhůru a zmateně se rozhlížela po pokoji.

„Co… co je to?"zeptala se ospale a vyklouzla z postele. „Raději se tam půjdu podívat…"řekla nakonec a než stačil cokoliv namítnout, zavřely se za ní dveře. V pozdějších letech si vyčítal, že kdyby ji tenkrát zadržel, možná, možná by se to nemuselo stát, možná by nakonec dopadlo všechno jinak. Možná by měli o tři roky víc společného času…

Rozespale se přetočil na druhý bok a chystal se znovu usnout. V okamžiku, kdy zavřel oči, se domem rozlehl hlasitý výkřik.

„Kaťušo…" zašeptal a veškerá ospalost se rázem vytratila. Bez váhání vyskočil z postele, a co nejrychleji vyběhl z pokoje. Když se vřítil na chodbu, měl co dělat, aby se dokázal zastavit a nevběhnul přímo do plamenů šlehajících vysoko ke stropu.

„Kaťušo!"zakřičel do hořící chodby a napjatě čekal na odpověď. Chvíli trvalo, než se mu podařilo zaslechnout slabé volání o pomoc z pravé strany chodby. Bez váhání se tam rozběhl, aniž by si uvědomoval, jak moc je to šílené a nebezpečné. Trvalo hodnou chvíli, než se mu podařilo prokličkovat spletí plápolajících kusů nábytku a než konečně zahlédl dvě drobné postavy krčící se na konci chodby.

„Kaťušo…"zasípal a rychle k ní přiklekl. Měla ošklivě rozražené čelo, jinak se zdála být v pořádku… dokud si nevšiml její zakrvácené nohavice. Opatrně ji zvedl, v krku jako by mu uvízl knedlík, když spatřil bělající se kost vyčnívající z rudé rány. Raději rychle látku pustil a odvrátil se, uvědomil si, že už téměř zapomíná na hrůzy války. Pohled mu okamžitě padl na nehybné tělo opřené o to Kaťušino a její zranění se mu na okamžik úplně vykouřilo z hlavy.

„Natalio…"

„Prosím… zachraň ji… prosím…"zašeptala Kaťuša, po špinavých tvářích jí tekly slzy smíšené s krví, v jejím hlase ale nezaslechl ani náznak strachu. Vlastně… celé to bylo stejné, jako tenkrát. Znovu chtěla, aby utekl, zachránil někoho jiného, a ji tam nechal.

Na okamžik se zamyslel. Jestli zachrání Nataliu, možná Kaťuša zemře spokojená, přesto v nesnesitelných bolestech. Jestli zachrání Kaťušu, nikdy mu neodpustí, že ji z ohnivého pekla vynesl, ale její milovanou sestru tam nechal. Ať učiní jakékoliv rozhodnutí, bude ho, dřív nebo později, litovat. Protože obě zachránit nemohl…

Náhle ucítil čísi ruku na rameni. Prudce sebou trhl a otočil se. Spatřil za sebou vysokou siluetu zakrývající světlo a snad poprvé v životě byl rád, že ji vidí. Teď už mu rozhodování nečinilo žádné potíže.

„Ivane, vezmi Nataliu, já se postarám o Kaťušu… rychle, nemáme už moc času!"zakřičel ve snaze překonat hukot ohně, nejspíš se mu to povedlo, protože Ivan bez váhání zvedl Nataliu, hodil si ji přes rameno a rychle zmizel v plamenech. Gilbert neotálel, to samé udělal s Kaťušou a následoval Ivana.

Cesta zpátky byla mnohem těžší, přestože Kaťuša nevážila moc, Gilbert byl zesláblý roky strádání v Ivanově domě, několik dlouhých minut strávených v příšerném horku a kouři mu na síle taky nijak nepřidávalo. Plameny se navíc za tu chvíli rozrostly, stravovaly úplně všechno a hrozilo, že se jim každou chvíli zřítí strop na hlavu.

Nakonec se mu ale podařilo vyběhnout ven bez úhony, jen pár okamžiků poté, co se nadechl čerstvého vzduchu, uslyšel hlasitý rachot. Překvapeně se ohlédl a spatřil, jak se celé jedno křídlo domu sesouvá v zemi a zcela se ztrácí v plamenech.

Pomyslel si něco o obrovském štěstí a už pomalým krokem přešel k Ivanovi, který klečel na zemi a skláněl se nad Nataliiným nehybným tělem. Zamrazilo ho v zádech, když spatřil sežehlou kůži a odhalené sytě červené maso. Nejspíš už opravdu začínal na svou krvavou minulost zapomínat.

Víc, než Nataliina zranění ho ale zaujal Ivanův podivně soustředěný výraz. V jeho očích se nezračil smutek, spíš hořké uvědomění. Všichni, nejen Ivan, věděli, že něco takového se musí bezpodmínečně stát. Dřív nebo později… bod zlomu, od kterého se všechno bude řítit vražedným tempem ke konci.

Natalia i Kaťuša se ze svých zranění začaly rychle uzdravovat, přestože mělo trvat ještě hodně dlouho, než se vyléčí úplně, na rozdíl od Ivana. Neuplynuly ani tři roky a cesta ke svobodě se pomalu začala otevírat, jeho moc nad nimi začínala pomalu slábnout.

Ale Gilbert se nedokázal radovat. Na rozdíl od ostatních necítil vůbec nic, nic se nezměnilo, snad jen Kaťuša se mu náhle začala odcizovat. Už si nebyli tak blízcí, jako dřív, mohl ji jen z dálky pozorovat, jak se s nadšením pomalu, ale jistě připravuje na odchod.

Rád by jí v tom zabránil, ale nemohl, věděl, že i kdyby byl třeba dost silný na to, aby ji udržel, neměl na to právo. I on ji jednou opustil, teď byla řada na ní. Mohl se jen dívat, jak mu to nejcennější znovu a znovu prokluzuje mezi prsty a ztrácí se v dáli.

Přestože věděl, že jednoho dne určitě odejde, bolest, kterou cítil, když pozoroval její mizející postavu v dáli, to nezmírnilo. Znovu se cítil, jako by s tou drobnou postavou ztracenou mezi kvetoucími lány odešla i část jeho samotného. Tentokrát však definitivně. Nakonec zůstal s Ivanem sám v prázdném domě, napůl pohřbeném pod troskami, které se nikdo nenamáhal odklidit, s prázdnotou v srdci a nejistou budoucností.

Občas se snažil brát věci z té lepší stránky, namlouval si, že jí přece musí být lépe, a že třeba ještě někdy přijde za svým bratrem, tentokrát jako jemu rovná. Možná ho vezme s sebou, až se bude vracet domů, možná dokážou navázat na přepálenou nit společného života. Jenomže ani tentokrát mu štěstí nepřálo. Kaťuša přišla. Vrátila se, ale to už Gilbert v tom polorozbořeném domě dávno nebyl. Když Kaťuša spolu s ostatními přátelsky zaklepala na dveře, pomalým krokem se procházel po březích Baltu a pozoroval Ivanovy lodě zvolna se pohupující na vlnách. Ačkoliv si to nerad připouštěl, chybělo mu pohodlí, po tolika letech se zase musel, byť jen částečně, starat sám o sebe.

Ale nebyl sám.

Sám pro sebe se usmál a zamával Ludwigovi, který na něj čekal na přístavním molu.

Jo...kdyby jste něco nechápali (je tu pár odkazů na historii, které se mi nechtělo moc vypisovat), klidně se zeptejte…:D


End file.
